Pudú Producciones
Pudú Producciones is a Chilean animation studio founded in 2000. It is mainly associated with Zumbastico Studios. History Before (1994-2000) Founding (2000) In 2000, Alvaro Ceppi (founder of Zumbastico Studios) plans to open his first animation studio using four types of animation for each production. The studio's first production was Grillin' and Chillin starring Matias Pudu, Chopper and Edgardo Puma. Popularity of the studio (2001-present) After the success of its shorts, TBD Partnership with , , and While finding deal with international companies, Alvaro Ceppi found four companies which distribute each of s productions, airing them on its channels and making dubs for them. Filmography Theatrical shorts * Matias Pudu (2000-present) * Koot (2000-present) * Little Amanda (2000-present) * Dr. Malo and Franky (2000-present) * Yermo of Egypt (2000-present) * Seba Skater (2000-present) * Discosaurus (2000-present) * Peter Penguin and Pokey Arctic Fox (2000-present) * Peter and Cat (2001-present) * Outback High (2001-present) * The Cheetah and the Gazelle (2001-present) * Jason, Rachael and Hilda (2001-present) * Security Tim (2001-present) * Botgirl (2001-present) * The Veggie Trio (2001-present) * Aesop's Animated Fables (2002-present) * Club of Young Villains (2002-present) * Devon and Acorns (2002-present) * Racky Raccoon (2002-present) * Agent Chinchilla and Lieutenant Vizcacha (2002-present) * Music Makers (2002-present) * The Home Appliances (2003-present) * The Super Sisters (2003-present) * Pepe the Warrior (2003-present) * Mega Ferrets (2003-present) * Terra and the Eco-Warriors (2003-present) * Rodrigo of La Roja (2003-present) * Alberto and Sally (2003-present) * The Happy Elves (2003-present) * Snowy the Penguin (2004-present) * Officer Wheels (2004-present) * Magirabbit (2004-present) * The Undercover Family (2004-present) * Big Baby (2004-present) * Gordo and Tiny (2004-present) * Lily and Dibbles Dog (2004-present) * Angry Scorpion and the Fennec Twins (2004-present) * Hey Stray Dog! (2004-present) * Ronaldo the Swashbuckler (2005-present) * Clumsy Soldier (2005-present) * AAAAHH!!! Space Aliens (2005-present) * Walden Whale and Donny Dolphin (2005-present) * Ricky the Cat (2005-present) * The Dastardlies (2006-present) * Goldheart Fox (2006-present) * A Girl and 10 Boys (2006-present) * Fabo and Caty (2006-present) * Hot Dog Lovers (2006-present) * Condor vs. Flytrap (2006-present) * Mr. Weatherman (2006-present) * Wolfer and Treetop (2006-present) * Joel and Cuddles (2008-present) * Pirate and Parrot (2008-present) * Huaso Man and Guacho Kid (2008-present) * Agent Blue Cat (2009-present) * Pancho Tiger (2009-present) * Aussie Dog (2009-present) * Monseiur Chat the French Chef (2009-present) * Carlos Delivery: Pizza Guy (2009-present) * Wacky Opossum (2010-present) * Jacky and Fluffy and Friends (2010-present) * Trent and Dandy (2009-present) * Angelica and Darren (2010-present) * The Raccoon Family (2011-present) * Pepe: A Square in a Round World (2011-present) * The Bear and the Squirrel (2013-present) * Flippy, Felix and Fanny (2013-present) * Chucky and Patty (2013-present) * Little Orphan Kittens (2013-present) * Buzzard Baron and the Prey Birds (2013-present) * Mr. Cricket and Mr. Cockroach (2013-present) * The Fox and the Mice (2014-present) * Croak-Fu the Karate Frog (2014-present) * The Weasels (2016-present) * Emoji Life (2016-present) * The Monster Castle (2016-present) * The VR-Bots (2016-present) * Lovely the Clown (2016-present) * Jake and Carla (2016-present) * The Yellow Puma (2016-present) * José Greyfish (2016-present) * Robo-Chameleon and Fly-Bot (2017-present) * Rascal Tiger (2017-present) * Nisho: Animal Robot Hero (2017-present) * Gizzy Fox (2017-present) * Rampo and Lacey (2017-present) * Emily Hyena and Karl Kitten (2017-present) * Ace the Game Chapman (2017-present) * Two Bunnies and a Dog (2017-present) * Gumiworm! (2017-present) * Boopie and Blinky (2017-present) * Heidi Poodle and Grandpa Dog (2017-present) * Fashion Fox and Bandit Rabbit (2017-present) * Prank Jester (2017-present) Television series *''Mar del Sur's Anthology Show'' (2000-present) *''Fantasy Town Adventures'' (2001-2006) *''The Matias Pudu Show'' (2003-2005) *''Donnie: The Piñata Boy'' (2003-2007) *''Internet Geeks'' (2003-????) *''The Musician Animals'' (2003-????) *''Birdie's High-Air Adventures'' (2003-????) *''Myths and Legends: The Animated Series'' (2003-????) *''Cyber Family'' (2004-????) *''The Soccer Legends'' (2004-????) *''Acornsville'' (2004-????) *''Japanese Invasion'' (2004-????) *''Leo Cortez: Alien Attacker'' (2004-????) *''Internet Forces'' (2005-????) *''Best Friends Forever'' (2005-???) *''Patricia Peach and Friends'' (2005-???) *''Ting the Little Wizard'' (2005-???) *''Cottonbunny'' (2005-???) *''Legendary Chronicles of Nico Knight'' (2005-???) *''Dancing Chip'' (2005-???) *''Matias Pudu, P.I.'' (2006-????) *''Shock Boy and Sparkle Girl'' (2006-????) *''8-Bit City'' (2006-????) *''Armed Forces: Chilean Warfare!'' (2006-????) *''Isaac Newton and the Calculus Squad'' (2006-????) *''31 Minutes: The Animated Series'' (2007-????) *''Felipe Cool'' (2007-????) *''Dinomorphers'' (2007-????) *''Ninjaws: Robot Ninja'' (2008-????) *''Hector the Viking'' (2008-????) *''The Pop Aliens'' (2008-????) *''Lola's Movie Beach'' (2008-????) *''Asteroid Hackers'' (2009-????) * Teen Spies * League of Evil Animals *''Booky the Nutcracker Knight'' *''Kung-Fu Chronicles'' *''The Chilotes'' *''Fiestas Patrias High School'' *''Pancoo'' (2010-????) *''Space Guardians'' *''Atlantis: The Ocean Warriors'' *''Krishna: Huntress Princess'' *''The Wilds'' *''Superluchadores: The Melee'' *''The Mines of Magma'' *''Quest of the Ancient Relics'' *''A Bend in the River'' *''Pamplona: Running of the Bulls!'' *''The New Adventures of Birdie'' (2011-????) *''SilverFalcons'' (2011-????) *''Chronicles of the Leaf Warrior'' (2011-????) *''Holiday Academy'' (2011-????) *''The Nahuel and Red Show'' (2011-????) *''Life in the Sky'' (2012-????) *''Spies of F.I.L.E.S.'' (2012-????) *''The World of the Dragons'' *''Super Hawk'' *''Goby: Pet-Ventures'' *''Officer Doggy and Sargeant Mouse'' *''The Wacky Hummingbird'' *''Chile and Argentina: Best Friends Forever'' *''Galactic Polar Rangers'' (2013-????) *''The Calaveras'' *''Pretty Penguin and Friends'' *''The Gail D. Rom and the Virus Show'' *''The Evil Sisters'' *''Rodrigo the Cat Knight'' (2014-???) *''Zeno Clash: The Chronicles of Ghat'' *''Agent Fernanda and Morphing-Bot'' *''Donato'' *''The Mattel Fun Hour'' (2015-present) *''Galactic Alien Force'' *''Norberta the Little Dog'' *''Secret Deers'' (2016-present) *''Wolfer and Treelegs: A Matias Pudu Production'' (2016-present) *''The Walter and Tracy Show'' (2017-present) *''Stars-esque series'' (2017-present) *''Teen-esque series'' (2017-present) *''Rattle and Roll-esque series'' (2017-present) *''Mutant Ninja Turtles-esque series'' (2017-present) *''Longstocking-esque series'' (2017-present) *''Dog Mendoza-esque series'' (2017-present) *''series'' (2017-present) *''series'' (2017-present) *''the Little Red Fox-esque series'' (2017-present) *''Shock-esque series'' (2017-present) *''Zeta Project-esque series'' (2017-present) *''Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures'' (2018-present) *''The Shonen & Shojo Show'' (2018-present; co-production only) *''and the Masters of the Universe-esque series'' (2018-present) *''Lyoko-esque series'' (2018-present) *''Club-esque series'' (2018-present) *''series'' (2018-present) *''Racer-esque series'' (2018-present) *''The Adventures of Princess Mouse'' (2018-present) *''10-esque series'' (2018-present) *''& Friends-esque series'' (2019-present) *''the Bee-esque series'' *''Monkeys-esque series'' *''from Planet X-esque series'' *''Animals from the West'' *''Beaks-esque series'' *''Goat Banana Cricket-esque series'' *''and the Lemmings-esque series'' (2020-present) *''with the Ronks!-esque series'' *''Academy-esque series'' *''series'' *''of Avalor-esque series'' *''League/Avengers-esque series'' *''series'' *''series'' *''K.O.! Let's Be Heroes-esque series'' *''Treasure Hunt-esque series'' *''series'' (2021-present) *''& Onion-esque series'' *''Drama/Drawn Together-esque series'' *''Pocket-esque series'' *''series'' *''Matias Pudu's Playhouse'' *''Santiago's Most Wanted'' Films * Invertebrates (2001) * Body Workers (2001) * The Wind Blow the Papers (2001) * The Mouse Family (2002) * Crabs: Quest for the Sharped Treasure (2002) * Ghoshunter Hero (2002) * Antarctic Party Animals (2002) * A Fish Out of Water (2003) * Keesha: The Prophecy (2003) * Cricket and Bee (2003) * Space Quest (2004) * Freddy, Wendy and the Bunks (2004) * Antonio in Danger (2004) * ZZOOORT! (2004) * Plane Heroes (2004) * Yin-Yang: Chronicles of the Chinese Scroll (2005) * Machines (2005) * Farm Heroes (2005) * The Mouse Family Goes Famous (2005) * The Music Awokes.. (2005) * Flora (2005) * Dreams of Magma (2005) * World Wide Web (2005) * Cereal Mascots: Attack of the Milkmen (2005) * A Sea Lion's Tale (2006) * Toothbrush (2006) * Gnomes: The Garden's Most Wanted * Jumbo Jr. (2006) * The Imperial Island (2006) * Little Raspberry and the Fruit Paradise (2006) * Chef Adventure: Secret of the Recipe (2006) * Zapphire and Emerald: The Jewel Quest (2006) * Weather (2006) * The Nutcracker's Suite (2006) * Robot of the Future (2007) * Military War IV (2007) * Penguin Summer! (2007) * Ciao, Italia! (2007) * Space Quest 2: Ex-Machima (2007) * Lizzie and the Rebels (2007) * Don Quixite vs. the Vampire Windmills (2007) * Journey to Spain (2008) * The Dinosaur Slayers (2008) * Gabi Poltergeist (2008) * Let's Play on the Forest (2008) * Son of Frankenstein (2008) * Venice (2008) * The Lost Reindeer (2008) * Driller (2009) * Shades and Cheryl: Big Robots (2009) * Bio-Hazard (2009) * The Mouse Family Saving the City! (2009) * Pancho the Sailor (2009) * A Grand Parade (2009) * History of Wild Animals (2010) * Gravity: Error 404 (2010) * Pigs vs. Wolves (2010) * Flora and the Fairy Squadron (2010) * Bounjour: A French Story * Mythical Symphony: A Matias Pudu Movie * Wizard of the Kingdom * Olympus * Sunboy and Moongirl * The Great Hero (2011) * Mars Needs Computers! (2011) * Japan OK (2011) * The Red Riding Hood (2011) * Vidal: Legacy of Soccer (2011) * Attack of the Marshmallow Man of 500 Foot (2011) * Cubics (2011) * Postcards from South (2011) * The Mummy's Maze (2012) * Farm Heroes 2: Circus Madness (2012) * Mauricio and Lola (2012) * The King of the Robots (2012) * Warriors of Greece (2012) * As Seen in Television (2012) * Dino-Adventures (2012) * Kiira (2013) * The Mouse Family at the End (2013) * Speed Star (2013) * Captain Hamlock: Pirate of Chiloe (2013) * Mike and Cuckoo Clock (2014) * Japan O.K. Futari (2014) * The Firefighter Training (2014) * A Rooster in Trouble (2014) * Honey Bee (2014) * Farm Heroes 3: Spy Animals (2014) * Toontropolis (2016) * Adventures in the Forest (2016) * Princess of Rapa Nui (2016) * Egon's Passport (2017) * Familiar (2017) * Matias Pudu's 1st Movie (2017) * The Little Apatosaurus (2017) * Alamendra: Princess Quest (2017) * Turbots (2017) * Bolivian Magician (2017) * The Ugly Duckling (2018) * Candy, Inc.: Creators of the Sweets (2018) * Peter and Cat (2018) * Wizards vs. Dragons (2018) * How the Foxes Could Dance? (2018) * Marianita the Sailor (2018) * Here Comes, Freddy Seal! (2018) * South American Friendship (2018) * Book of a Fox (2018) * Yellow Car's Big Adventure (2019) * Woodland Quest (2019) * The Girl and the Mutant (2019) * Egyptian Knight: Quest of the Gold (2019) * Big Robot (2019) * The Land of Halloween (2019) * The Story of the Mexican Mice (2020) * The Wolf and the Birdies * and the Two Strings-esque film * film * Emotion-Animals * Bears in California * and Omega-esque film * Croods-esque film * of the Guardians-esque film (2021) * film * Dalmatians/The Aristocats-esque film * [An American Tail/All Dogs Go to Heaven-esque film * The Cat in the Train * An Forest Story * Lizard-Genie * The Man and the Toy Dog * with a Chance of Meatballs-esque film * American Tail: Fievel Goes West/All Dogs Go to Heaven 2-esque film * Rabbits vs. Farmers (2022) * film * film * Land Before Time-esque film * Bear-esque film * An Alien in the Family '' * ''Bug's Life/The Ant Bully-esque film * A Squirrel in the Human City (2023) * Cowboy Horses Webseries Commercials Other Film and TV Effects Franchises *''Matias Pudu and Friends'' (2000-present) *''Cool Rhythms'' (2000-2017) *''Galactic Teen Hero'' (2001-present) *''Invertebrates'' (2001-present) *''The Mouse Family'' (2002-present) *''Birdie's High-Air Adventures'' (2003-present) *''Donnie: The Piñata Boy'' (2003-present) *''Wangoes'' (2004-present) *''Space Quest'' (2004-present) *''Ting the Little Wizard'' (2005-present) *''Farm Heroes'' (2005-present) *''Body Workers'' *''Armed Forces'' (2006-present) *''The Dinosaur Slayers'' (2008-present) *''Olympus'' (2010-present) *''The Wilds'' (2010-present) *''Japan O.K.'' (2011-present) *''Spies of F.I.L.E.S.'' (2012-present) *''Officer Doggy and Sargeant Mouse'' (2012-present) *''Rodrigo the Cat Knight'' (2014-present) Subsidiaries *'Pudu Interactive' - *'Pudú Comics' - *'Cervatillo Producciones' - *'Santiago Studios' - Trivia * is inspired by Walt Disney Animation Studios/DisneyToon Studios, Warner Bros. Animation, Hanna-Barbera, Nickelodeon Studios, Universal Animation Studios, MGM Animation, Sony Cartoon Studios, Fox Cartoons, Inc., Lionsgate Toon Studios, Pixar, DreamWorks Animation, Van Beuren Cartoons and Futurikon. *The characters of the shorts, television series, films and webseries appeared in Fabian Fox Havoc!. *Between 2002 to 2017, 20th Century Fox distributed the films produced by Pudú Producciones. As for 2018, Pudú Producciones' films are now distributed by Universal Pictures. *Its most famous' works are Matias Pudú, Peter and Cat, Officer Wheels, A Girl and 10 Boys, Hot Dog Lovers, Agent Chinchilla and Lieutenant Vizcacha, The Super Sisters, Pepe the Warrior, Mega Ferrets, Terra and the Eco-Warriors, Rodrigo of La Roja, The Happy Elves, Magirabbit, The Undercover Family,'' Lily and Dibbles Dog'', AAAAHH!!! Space Aliens, Ronaldo the Swashbuckler, Angry Scorpion and the Fennec Twins, Donnie: The Piñata Boy, Birdie's High-Air Adventures, Ting the Little Wizard, Legendary Chronicles of Nico Knight, 31 Minutes: The Animated Series (animated reboot to the popular puppet series), Ninjaws: Robot Ninja, The Mouse Family, Farm Heroes, Don Quixite vs. the Vampire Windmills, Gabi Poltergeist, Flora, World Wide Web, The Lost Reindeer, Princess of Rapa Nui, The Little Apatosaurus ''and ''Bolivian Magician. *Patagonik Film Group works with the company to make the films. *The studio uses four types of animation: **The hand-drawn animation is used for TV shows, theatrical shorts and some films **The CGI animation is used for the films. **The stop-motion animation is used for some TV shows and a few films. **The flash animation is used for webseries. *The main mascots for are Matias Pudu, Peter and Cat, Sophie Smith, Captain Jasper, Pepe and Pancho, Alberto and Sally, Carlos Delivery and Monseir Chat. Poll How do you think about Pudú Producciones? Cool Nice Good Kinda Bad Ugly Horrible!! Category:Content